This is the First Day of my Life
by TheCaseism
Summary: A new year, a new generation. Just because the Dark Lord was defeated doesn't mean the Wizarding World is perfect. "Pronounce time of death at 12:43. We're sorry, there was nothing we could do. The wounds were too severe." "Wounds?" she couldn't process the scene before her. Her parents laid covered on the ground in the street. It was the middle of the day. Muggles did this.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own most characters or places in this story.

* * *

"_It is always wise to look ahead, but difficult to see past what you can see"_

_-Winston Churchill_

Among the crowd rushing in Platform 93/4 stood a small family of three. There was nothing very special about them as, just like the other families at the station, they said their goodbyes. The father, dark haired and serious was a contrast to his wife, dressed in bright colors and sobbing wildly. Their daughter, caught in an overwhelming hug, was slightly embarrassed at the scene her mom was making and finally was released as the last call to get on the train was made. Before crossing the gape, he father gave her a proud pat on the back, nodding, and if she looked close enough she could see the water pooling in his eyes as the goodbyes were finished. Looking ahead she crossed through the entry way and didn't dare look back for fear of showing how scared she really was to be off and on her own for the first time in her life.

'What an adventure.' She thought to distract herself from what she was leaving behind. Walking through the train she found a compartment that caught her fancy for no noticeable reason and she settled in for the journey. She never was one to go searching for others, but rather see who happens to find her. The door slid open as three students, two looking akin and one not so much, piled in and started chatting with the comfort of knowing each other for years.

"But they were kissing-!" was all she caught before they noticed that the space already had a passenger. "Oh." – this all coming from the eldest looking with features that anyone would recognize – those of the Harry Potter, the chosen one to lead victory against the Dark Lord. While it's been almost twenty years since the defeat, it doesn't seem that the fame is going to die down anytime soon.

The red head was the next one to speak, this time directed at the girl watching them. "Would you mind if we sat here?" Her voice had the sound of purpose. The girl gave a stiff nod in response, holding her hand out to the empty seats, then went to staring out the window.

It wasn't that she was being rude, or at least she didn't mean to be, she was just quite socially awkward and covered it up with stoicism. A trait she inherited from her father. Silence took over the cabin as the trio looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"So… What's your name?" It was the eldest one again, the words coming out with the ease of someone is used to talking to strangers; holding both confidence and charm.

"Anastacia Eda Fletcher."

A look of mischief in his eyes as he replied, "Well Miss Fletcher, do you happen to be a first year?"

"Yes…" Confusion pinched her face.

"Good! You see, my brother here," He held his hand out indicating the youngest, "has a shyness he can't seem to shake and I happen to be under the belief that he needs to branch out past the family, young Rosie here being our cousin, and I propose that you be his first friend." He smiled as he made his announcement and his brother, name still lacking, looked both irritated and red. She had a feeling this had more to do with embarrassing him than her seeming like she would make a good friend.

Deciding to humor them she raises and eyebrow, pushes her chestnut hair behind her ear, and replies, "Well, I happen to be in the habit of knowing the names of my friends." She makes eye contact with the younger brother and he quietly says, Albus. "Albus," Testing the name on her tongue, "now we may be friends. And what about you?" Hinting toward the other two. Focusing on keeping her gaze straight at the other two, she hides her nerves at meeting new people.

The red head speaks up again with the same purpose, "My name is Rose, and it's nice to meet you." She reaches her hand out, Anastacia takes it delicately, wincing as she hears her father's voice telling her she needs a strong grip if she expects to be taken seriously.

"You too." She finally responds. Shifting her gaze to the eldest.

"I am James Potter the Second." He says, with exaggerated pompous.

'He certainly has a sense of humor about him.' She thinks before taking his hand as well and replying, "Well, James Potter the Second, it's a pleasure."

After the introductions the cabin lapses into an easy conversation as Anastacia once again looks out the window. 'Yes, this will be an adventure.'


End file.
